User blog:Qalbinsalim25/How to unlock every unlockables in Ultraman FE3 (Updated)
In this blog post im going to tell you how to unlock every unlockables In Ultraman FE3 (Updated) Characters *Zoffy: complete battle mode with Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Taro in order *Ace Robot: defeat Ace Killer with Ace Robot in his scenario *Astra: Pick Leo in 10 Cities Invasion scenario in order to unlock the "Ultra Double Flasher" finisher, then complete Battle Mode as Leo and use the "Ultra Double Flasher" to kill every enemies in Battle Mode *Evil Tiga: Complete Evil Tiga's scenario. Then complete Battle Mode using Tiga twice *Fake Dyna: Complete Fake Dyna's scenario. then complete Battle Mode using Dyna twice *Gaia V2: complete Gaia VS Agul scenario *Agul: complete Battle Mode as Gaia V2 *Agul V2: pick agul in 10 Cities Invasion scenario or complete Battle Mode using agul *Justice & Legend: Defeat Justice in his scenario. for Legend, he cannot be saved on the memory card due to his finisher that can instantly kill enemies in one hit. *Delusion Seven: Get S or A rank in his scenario *80: Now, Im not quite sure if this steps works (because i havent unloked him), but gamefaqs says: unlock all ultras, get a or s rank in all scenarios, and complete battle mode using all ultras *zetton: defeat zetton as zoffy in his scenario *gomora: get s or a rank in his scenario *redking: defeat ultraman as redking in dada's scenario *dada: get s or a rank in all scenarios *vakishim: defeat ultraman as vakishim in dada's scenario *bemstar: defeat ultraman as bemstar in dada's scenario *twintail: get s or a rank in his scenario Finishers, Long Range Projectile Attacks and Barriers *Ultraman's Catch Ring: complete battle mode using ultraman twice *Ultraman's ultra attack beam: complete battle mode as ultraman once *Ultraman's Air Catch: Pick him in 10 Cities Invasion scenario *Seven's emerium beam b: complete battle mode using him once. by doing this, you'll also unlock the handmill ray *Seven's eye beam: complete battle mode as him twice *Jack's ultra hurricane: complete battle mode using him once *Jack's body dropping technique: complete battle mode using him twice *Jack's body slicing technique: complete battle mode using him once *Jack's ultra shield, ultra spark and ultra lance: pick jack in 10 cities invasion scenario *Ace's timer shot: complete battle mode using him once *Ace's Ace Blade: Pick Ace in 10 cities invasion scenario *Taro's tornado attack: finish battle mode as him twice *Taro's x beam: finish battle mode using him once *Taro's neo storium Ray: pick taro in 10 cities invasion scenario *Taro's Cosmo Miracle Ray: complete tutorial mode three times, then pick taro in 10 cities invasion scenario *Leo's Spark Ray and LeoBrella: Get S or A rank in Silverbloome's scenario *Leo's Ultra Double Flasher: Pick Leo in 10 Cities Invasion scenario *Leo's Nunchuck Combo: Complete Battle Mode using him *Zoffy's Z Beam: complete battle mode using him once *Zoffy's M87 Ray B: pick zoffy in 10 cities invasion scenario *Tiga's Tiga Slicer (MultiType): complete Battle Mode as him twice *Tiga's Timer Special Flash (Multi Type): Get S or A rank in Gatanzoa's scenario *Tiga's Tiga Freezer (Sky Type): Complete Battle Mode using him once *Tiga's Tombstone Pilediver (Power Type): Pick Tiga in 10 Cities Invasion scenario *Dyna's Revolium Attack Version (Miracle Type): Now, this one may be the hardest finishing move to unlock. Complete Battle Mode using him and defeat every single enemies in battle mode by doing a counter attack on all enemies in battle mode with his Revolium Reverse Version.from Flash Type into Strong Type and use Vulcan Swing as *Dyna's Garnet Bomber (strong type): Pick him in 10 Cities Invasion scenario *dyna's flash circle (flash type): complete battle mode using him once *gaia's version up (v2): get s or a rank in gaia vs agul scenario *gaia's supreme sliicing technique (supreme): pick gaia in 10 cities invasion scenario *agul's agul stream: pick agul in 10 cities invasion scenario *agul's photon screw: complete battle mode using him once *justice's healing ability: pick justice in 10 cities invasion Ultra Mode Scenarios *Gomora's Scenario: get s or a rank in Zetton's scenario *Silverbloome's Scenario: Get S,A or B rank in Alien Magma's scenario *Evil Tiga's Scenario: Get S,A or B rank in Golza's scenario *Gatanzoa's Scenario: Get S,A or B rank in Evil Tiga's scenario *Fake Dyna's scenario: Get S,A or B rank in Reigubas' scenario *Gaia VS Agul scenario: Get S,A or B rank in Gan-Q's Scenario *Delusion Seven scenario: Get S or A rank in Redking's scenario ps: Once you unlocked 80, Redking's scenario will automatically unlocked, just like how Dada's scenario is unlocked. About other Ace's finishers, i dont know how to unlock them. any questions? just ask me Category:Blog posts